Little Neko Lucy
by Lor4ne
Summary: Lucy quitte la guilde car plus personne ne fait attention à elle. Mais lors d'une mission qu'elle effectue en solo, elle se retrouve transformée en une fillette de 5 ans, avec une queue et des oreilles de chat... [Traduction de la fic de Rose JewelStar]
1. Chapter 1

Dans la ville de Magnolia, dans une guilde où tous les membres font la fête tout les jours sans raisons. Il y a une fille aux cheveux blonds, assis au coin du bar, entrain d'écrire son roman qu'elle ne laissera que sa meilleure amie Reby lire, si elle était toujours bien sa meilleure amie désormais.  
Lucy échappa un soupir déprimé tandis qu'elle finissait le dernier chapitre de son livre, espérant qu'il y aurait une opportunité de le donner à Reby. Pourquoi ? Parce que chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'elle, Reby la snobait et s'en allait, ne se souciant même pas du papier dans ses mains. Lucy soupira à nouveau, réfléchissant à comment tout celé était arrivé. Ah oui, c'est vrai, tout a commencé quand Lisanna est « revenu d'entre les morts ». Ouais, depuis qu'elle était revenu, la guilde l'ignorait juste ou la snobait complètement . Même sa propre équipe l'ignorait et allait avec Lisanna, mais sa tristesse ne s'arrêtait pas là, à cause de Natsu, son béguin secret, qui allait et sortait avec Lisanna. Depuis ça, Natsu n'est plus jamais venu dans sa maison ou ne lui a demandé de faire une mission. Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait Lisanna de l'éloigner de Natsu, qui lui avait brisé le cœur elle ne pouvait simplement pas se pousser à la détester. De plus, elle n'étais pas complètement seule, elle avait toujours Wendy, Carla, Lily, le Maître et bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas pourquoi, Gajeel et Juvia. Mais excepté le Maître, ils avaient tous un point commun, ils avaient tous rejoins la guilde après que Lisanna ait disparu.

Soupirant encore, Lucy se leva et se rendit au tableau des missions. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer son loyer, en réalité elle avait déjà de quoi payer les 5 prochaines années de son loyer. En fait, durant les 10 derniers mois où Lisanna était revenu, elle n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire, car elle devait seulement écrire son livre, qui était déjà presque finit, et aider un peu ses amis qui la remarquaient toujours et puis... c'était à peu près tout. Alors le reste du temps, que faire de mieux que s'entraîner et faire des missions ?

Lucy prit une mission qui était bien payée, car qui ne voudrait pas un travail payé 500,000 joyaux juste pour retrouver le chat du propriétaire ?

**PDV Lucy**

Voyons voir, cette mission devrait me tenir éloignée de ma solitude pendant au moins une semaine. Bon, je ferais mieux de prendre mon dernier milkshake avant d'y aller, si Mira veut bien ne pas m'ignorer.

**PDV Normal**

« Hey Mira, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un milkshake à la fraise et cette miss... » Mais avant que Lucy ne puisse finir, Mira lui avait déjà coupé la parole.

« Désolé, mais on est à court de milkshakes » dit Mira froidement, tandis qu'elle allait rejoindre sa sœur.

« Mais la mission...» marmonna Lucy tendit qu'elle regardait le sol désespérément.

« … Laisse moi y jeter un œil, Lucy » dit le Maître, qui avait regardé toute la scène se dérouler.

« Okay » dit Lucy un peu heureuse, tandis qu'elle allait et tendait le papier au Maître.

Le Maître y jeta un coup d'œil et approuva. « Oui, ça semble bon, tu peux y aller. »  
« Hai, a bientôt minna ! » cria Lucy à pratiquement personne.

Seulement Wendy, le Maître, Juvia, Gajeel et les exceeds blanc et noir répondirent « Bonne chance ! » tandis que les autres l'ignorèrent.

Puis dés que Lucy sortit et qu'ils furent sûres qu'elle n'étais pas proche de la guilde désormais, ils commencèrent à se rassembler tous ensemble.

« Bon sang, quand est-ce que tout ça sera finit ? Idiot rose ! » s'exclama Gray.

« Comme je pourrais le savoir ? Lucy aurait déjà du venir à moi maintenant ! Exhibitionniste ! »

« Mmh, Natsu je t'ai dit que Lu-chan n'étais pas comme ça, elle ne viendra jamais pleurer à toi ! » dit Reby.

« Mais comment suggère-tu de s'y prendre ? » demanda Natsu.

« Soit un homme, confesse toi à elle ! » gueula Elfman.

« Heh, si bunny girl va vraiment voir Salamander et découvre que tout ça était son plan, elle va vous défoncer sur place ! » se marra Gajeel.

« Arf ! Maître, vous auriez du laisser Lucy rester dans la guilde, peut-être qu'elle était sur le point de venir me voir ! » dit un Natsu frustré.

« Baka ! Si Lucy n'y serait pas allée, elle aurait été encore plus déprimée, de plus ne doit-elle pas payer son loyer ? » lui répondit le Maître.

« Oui, mais Lucy a déjà prit au moins 10 missions par mois et maintenant elle devrait déjà avoir de quoi payer son payer son loyer pendant 5 ans. » dit Mira en vérifiant dans le registre.

« Et bien, peut-être qu'elle a acheté des affaires ? » proposa Erza.

« Um, peu de gens dépensent la moitié de leur argent pour acheter un gâteau, Erza » dit une Lisanna avec une petite goutte derrière la tête.

« Peu importe, comment Natsu-san a-t-il même pu avoir l'idée de rendre Lucy jalouse en sortant avec Lisanna et en faisant que presque toute la guilde l'ignore ? » demanda Wendy.

« C'est parce que cet idiot ici présent ne voulait pas que Lucy puisse apprécier personne d'autre pendant le déroulement de son stupide plan » accusa Gray en pointant Natsu.

« Mais dans ce cas pourquoi pourquoi ne devons-nous pas ignorer Lucy-san aussi ? » demanda une Wendy confuse.

« Parce que quand nous avons trouvé cette idée, nous pensions que nous devions au moins avoir quelque personne qui remarque Lucy, alors puisque tout le monde voulait le faire, nous avons choisi au hasard, tu ne souviens pas ? » dit Erza.

« Oh, alors c'était pour ça ! » dit Wendy.

**Flash Back !  
**  
« Onegai minna! » supplia Natsu les mains jointes.

« Bien sur que nous t'aiderons ! » dit Mira, s'imaginant des bébés blonds et roses.

« Heh, bien sur, je t'aiderais, mais c'était juste pour te voir supplier ! » dit un Gray grimaçant.

« Ferme la ! Exhibitionniste ! » cria Natsu.

« Comment tu m'a appelé ? Cerveau carbonisé ! »

« Quoi ? T'as un problème, le glaçon ?!

« Vas te faire ! Tête brûlée ! »

« Vous êtes entrain de vous battre les gars ?! » dit Erza.

« Non chef ! Nous sommes des meilleures amis, pas vrai ? »

« Aye ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

« Bien. Ensuite. Qui sera l'ami de Lucy ? » demanda Erza.

« Moi ! Je suis la meilleure amie de Lu-chan après tout ! » cria Reby.

« Pas question ! Je le serais, je suis la coéquipière de Lucy après tout ! » protesta Erza.

« Hey ! Je le suis aussi ! » dit Gray.

« Non ! Pas Gray-sama ! » cria Juvia.

Après ça, tout le monde commença à se battre à propos de qui serait l'ami de Lucy.

« Attendez, et si on choisissait au hasard ? » dit Mira qui tenait une boîte blanche.

« Huh ? Bonne idée, Mira ! » dit le Maître.

« Okay, ceux qui ont un X rouge, ça veut dire que vous êtes une personne froide et distante, ceux qui ont une étoile jaune seront les amis de Lucy, et aucun changement permis ! » expliqua Mira.

Tout le monde se mit en ligne. Ceux qui piochaient un X pleuraient dans le style anime tandis que ceux qui piochèrent une étoile furent soit heureux, soit ils s'en fichaient.

Wendy et Carla entrèrent dans la guilde « Ohayo, Minna ! » lança Wendy.

« Ah ! Wendy-chan, viens prendre un papier. » dit Mira en allant vers Wendy avec la boîte.

« Hein ? Ok » dit Wendy tandis qu'elle mettait sa main dans la boîte et tirait un morceaux de papier blanc. Carla fit de même.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? » demanda Mira.

« J'ai eu une étoile, et Carla aussi » dit Wendy.

« Si c'est ça, et bien félicitation tu sera ami avec Lucy ! » dit Mira en applaudissant.

« Huh ? »

**Flashback end**

**Du côté de Lucy...**

« Fiou', ça va encore être une mission triste » dit Lucy, marchant dans le train. »

« Voyons voir... Mission :

Besoin d'aide !

Cherche un mage pour retrouver mon petit chat !

Lieu : Royaume des Potions

Récompense : 500,000 joyaux

« Eh bien, au moins celle-ci vaudra le coup » dit Lucy en soupirant de nouveau avec un air déprimé.

* * *

C'est la toute première fois que je me lance dans la traduction d'une fic, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires et tout. Je préviens, même si là la fic à l'air sérieuse, dans les chapitres d'après elle est complètement déjanté (je trouve). Je posterais la suite seulement si j'ai quelques reviews positives, donc n'hésitez pas hein !  
J'ai laissée les mots qui étaient en japonais en japonais. Je pense que tout le monde comprend, mais si jamais dites moi. Quand je met "avec une petite goutte derrière la tête", je sais, c'est plutôt maladroit, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun équivalent à "sweatdropping" x)  
Sur ce, bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy arriva devant la porte du client. Quand elle toqua contre la porte du l'immense manoir, une domestique avec des cheveux bleus et une robe noir et blanche apparut.

« Oui, comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la domestique.

« Um... Je suis la mage de Fairy Tail pour le job » dit Lucy en montrant le papier.

« Si c'est ça, je vous en prie entrez » dit la domestique en ouvrant la large porte.

Lucy entra et la domestique lui montra le chemin jusqu'au bureau du client. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte en bois noir, la domestique tapa deux fois contre celle-ci en disant « Maître, il y a un mage pour la requête ! »

« Fais entrer cette personne » répondit la voix derrière la porte.

Quand Lucy entra, elle vit un grand vieil homme et derrière lui une vieille femme, ils avaient l'air d'avoir 50 ou 60 ans.

« Êtes vous ici pour la requête ? » dit le vieil homme.

Non, je suis ici parce que je veux voler tout votre argent, pensa Lucy sarcastiquement.

Mais au lieu de ça elle répondit « Oui, c'est exact ».

« Bien, maintenant regardez, notre chat ressemble à ceci et son nom est Trickle, nous l'avons vu pour la dernière fois dans la forêt de notre arrière-cour. » dit l'homme en tenant une photo d'un chat noir avec des yeux verts couleur jade.

« Puisque que c'est ça, je devrais d'abord regarder dans la forêt » dit Lucy en marchant vers la porte.

Lucy continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'entrée de ladite forêt.

« Quand même, ce n'est pas bien dur de trouver un chat, qui de plus est peut-être dans leur propre forêt » dit Lucy en marchant à travers la forêt.

Elle commença à chercher dans chaque arbre et chaque buisson qu'elle voyait. Elle chercha jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit presque couché.

« Bon, je ré-essayerais encore demain » soupira Lucy en laissant tomber les recherches, et commença à marcher vers l'entrée de la forêt, mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit :

« Meow~ » fit une voix près du buisson, derrière Lucy.

« Huh ? Le chat ? Où es-tu ? » demanda Lucy tandis qu'elle se retournait pour voir d'où venait le son.

« Meow »

« Là ! » cria Lucy en courant vers le buisson, où effectivement elle trouva le chat.

« ÇA DOIT ETRE UNE BLAGUE ! Il était ici pendant tout ce temps, je peux pas croire que j'ai perdu mon temps en cherchant aussi loin » dit Lucy en facepalm.

« Bon, au moins je t'ai trouvé, viens ici chaton ! » dit Lucy en tendant ses mains vers la bestiole, mais malheureusement celle-ci lui griffa la main droite.

« Ouch ! Viens ici sale bête ! » fit Lucy en colère tandis qu'elle attrapait le chat par la peau du coup et s'en alla de la forêt.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai trouvé votre chat » dit-elle en le tendant vers le couple de vieilles personnes.

« Trickle ! S'exclama la vieille femme en courant vers Lucy pour câliner le chat dans un câlin de la mort.

« M-M-Meoooow~ » miaula le chat en pleine souffrance.

Maintenant je sais pourquoi il voulait s'enfuir, pensa Lucy.

« Merci d'avoir retrouvé notre chat, voilà votre argent » dit le vieil homme en lui tendant une bourse.

« Merci » fit tout simplement Lucy en prenant l'argent, et elle s'en alla.

« Trickle ! Oh comment tu m'a manqué ! » cria la vieille femme.

« Ouais, mais est-ce que Trickle a griffé la mage ? » demanda le vieil homme, pensif.

« Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne se transformera pas en _ça _! » fit la vieille femme.

« Il vaudrait mieux que non, car nous n'avons pas d'antidote pour ça, de plus c'est le Royaume des Potions, elle a du se mettre du parfum de preuve potion pour se protéger » fit le vieil homme.

« Alors nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la femme.

« Ouais, ça ne sera pas un problème » dit le vieil homme, comme si il n'y avait aucun problème.

Mais ils avaient tort...

**Du côté de Lucy...**

« Ugh, cette marque de griffure est toujours là. Bon, au moins j'ai l'argent » dit Lucy en lavant sa main.

« Ça c'est finit plus vite que ce que je pensais. J'ai juste à traîner ici encore un petit moment... » fit Lucy en mettant son pyjama et en allant au lit.

« Pfff, j'aimerais bien que quelque chose de sympa se produise » dit-elle en parlant à elle-même.

Lucy a raison, quelque chose se passe bien, mais est-ce sympa ou pas ?

**Toujours du côté de Lucy, à minuit...**

Lucy commençait à transpirer... beaucoup. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tousser et de se retourner dans son lit, mais son corps continuait à rétrécir, ses oreilles humaines disparurent pas laisser place à des oreilles de chat, une queue sortit, ce qui causa un trou à son pantalon. Après ce changement, Lucy se remit à dormir paisiblement, sans même remarquer ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Bon, ben voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je pense que pour le rythme de parution ce sera 2 fois par semaine, sûrement le dimanche et le mercredi. Toujours pareil, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ou des conseils, ça m'aide beaucoup ! Je sais que le chapitre est court, mais après ils font tous plus ou moins cette taille donc bon :/  
J'en profite aussi pour répondre aux reviews anonymes du dernier chapitre !

Yami : Ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre des fics en anglais, alors pouvoir en traduire pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ! :3 Cette fic n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai lu, mais elle a un niveau d'anglais assez facile. J'en ferais des plus durs quand j'aurais fini celle-là.

Guest : Merci ! Même des petits commentaires font toujours plaisir :)

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Le matin...**

RING ! RING !

« Ugh... » marmonna Lucy en se tournant et en couvrant ses oreilles avec l'oreiller.

RING ! RING !

« Ferme la ! » cria Lucy en prenant le réveil et en le balançant sur le mur, causant sa destruction en pièces.

« Et zut... maintenant je dois m'acheter un nouveau réveil » dit Lucy en s'asseyant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Elle alla devant le lavabo pour se brosser les cheveux, quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'atteignait même pas le lavabo.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » pensa-t-elle en regardant son petit corps, puis sa tête commença à tourner, elle porta alors ses mains à celle-ci et remarque :

Des oreilles de chat ?

.

Une queue poilue? Pensa-t-elle en regardant dans son dos.

.

« QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSE BORDEL ! » cria Lucy dans tout l'hôtel, non plutôt sur tout le chemin jusqu'au pôle Nord.

Au pôle Nord : « ...DEL ! » « Eh, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda un ours polaire « Ça doit être un un peu taré qui s'est réveillé dans le corps d'une femme » répondit un autre ours. L'autre ours polaire eu une petite goutte derrière la tête en répondant « Non, je pense pas... »

**Ok, retournons vers Lucy, PDV Lucy...**

« Argh ! » criais-je avec frustration.

Comment ais-je pu devenir aussi petite ? Plus important, pourquoi est-ce que je ressemble à un chat ? Pourquoi ce genre de choses arrive toujours à moi ?

« Pfff, ça rien d'être triste, je ferais mieux de trouver des vêtements qui me vont, parce qu'il y a pas moyen que je sorte avec mon tee-shirt de nuit ! » dis-je à personne en particulier.

(ndlt:Bah oui, elle à la taille d'une gosse de 5 ans, ses fringues sont trop grandes xD)

« Voyons voir, si je garde ce tee-shirt, ça me fera comme une robe... » dis-je en cherchant dans mon sac le plus petit tee-shirt que je puisse trouver. Après des tonnes de vêtements jetés dans les airs, j'ai finalement trouvé un mini tee-shirt orange avec des rayures, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une robe.

« Maintenant je vais prendre avec moi 1,000,000 joyaux » dis-je en sortant une petite sacoche pour mettre l'argent. Ensuite je me suis regardé dans le miroir...

« Je suis tellement cute, nya~ » fis-je en ayant l'air encore plus mignonne juste en rajoutant le nya.

(ndlt : C'est connu, les neko girl disent tout le temps nya...)

« Mais... ça aurait l'air bizarre si des gens me voient avec des oreilles de chat et une queue ! »

Mais je n'ai rien qui pourrait couvrir tout ça. Hm... Je sais !

« Ouvre toi, porte des esprits, viens à moi Virgo ! »

« Est-ce l'heure de ma punition... princesse ? » dit Virgo en me regardant étrangement.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard Virgo, et non pas de punition, pourrais-tu juste m'amener de quoi couvrir mes oreilles et ma queue ? »

« Bien sur, chibi-princesse » fit Virgo en s'inclinant, puis elle disparu pour revenir une seconde plus tard avec un chapeau.

« Princesse, je n'ai rien trouvé pour cacher votre queue, alors je vous suggère de la cacher sous votre robe, ou alors de rester comme ça et de faire comme si vous vous cosplayiez. » dit Virgo.

« Je vois, tu peux y aller maintenant, et pourrais-tu parler aux autres de mon... nouveau look ? » lui demandais-je.

« Bien sur princesse » fit l'esprit de la Vierge en disparaissant à nouveau.

« Hmm... Si je suis coincée comme ça pour toujours, je suppose que ce ne sera pas plus mal » dis-je en mettant le chapeau.

« Et je peux commencer une nouvelle vie ! Ouais, c'est ça, je vais tout recommencer ! » dis-je en sortant une feuille de papier et en écrivant une lettre dessus. Après ça, je sortis la clé de Gemini.

« Ouvre-toi, porte du palais du Gémeaux ! Gémini ! »

« Comment puis-je vous aider ?... alors les rumeurs étaient vrais » firent Gémi et Mini en regardant Lucy.

« Ouais, j'ai besoin de vous pour vous transformez en mon ancien moi et donner cette lettre à la guilde ! » dis-je en leur donnant le papier.

« Okay, nous y allons de ce pas ! » dirent-ils en disparaissant.

« Hmm... Nouvelle vie, je devrais donc avoir un nouveau nom » pensais-je.

« Hmm... Et pourquoi pas Lucinda Heart ?... Ouais, à partir de maintenant je serais Lucinda Heart ! C'est peut-être similaire à mon vrai nom mais ce n'est pas forcément remarquable ! » dis-je en souriant à ma propre idée.

« Allez, c'est l'heure de faire les boutiques ! » m'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers la ville.

**Du côté de Gémini**

Dés que Gémini eu disparu du côté de Lucy, il apparu devant les grandes portes de la guilde.

« Prêt ? » demanda Gemi.

« Prêt ! » répondit Mini.

« Transformation ! Lucy ! » dirent-ils en chœur, en se transformant en l'ancienne forme de Lucy.

Une fois la transformation effectuée, Gemini entra dans la guilde. Mais dés que les membres virent Gémini/Lucy, ils prétendirent vite de n'en avoir rien à faire, même si au fond ils étaient contents.

« Oh, bordel ! » lança Gémini dés qu'ils su ce qui se passait.

« Huh ? » demanda une Erza surprise.

« Je sais que vous ignorez Lucy-sama à cause du stupide plan de Natsu » dit Gémini.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? demanda Gray.

« Loki me l'a dit ! »

« ..Um, Lucy ? » fit Natsu en chuchotant.

« Oh, je ne suis pas Lucy, je suis Gémini ! » dit-il en reprenant sa forme originale.

« Huh ? » demanda la guilde toute entière, confuse.

« Eh bien, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous » dit Gémi, un peu triste.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que Lucy va bien ? » dit Natsu.

« Oui, elle va bien, mais elle ne reviendra plus désormais. » expliqua Mini.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! » cria Erza.

« Lucy-sama m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre » dirent Gémi et Mini en tendant la lettre à Mira et disparurent ensuite.

Mira ouvrit la lettre et la lut à haute voix.

_Chère Fairy Tail,  
__  
Si vous lisez ceci, je suppose que Gémini a accompli sa tâche. Mais, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Je suis désolé mais... Je quitte la guilde ! Je ne pouvais simplement pas rester ici en étant ignorer. Depuis que Lisanna est revenu, vous m'avez tous complètement oublié, excepté ceux qui ont rejoins la guilde après la disparition de Lisanna et le Maître. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne déteste pas Lisanna, j'aurais juste voulu que nous soyons toujours amis. Alors au revoir, minna._

_Wendy. Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, tu était tellement mignonne et timide quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'est incroyable de voir comment tu as changée. Je suis désolé de te laisser, mais bonne chance avec Roméo ! ;)_

_Erza. Tu as été comme une sœur pour moi, même si tu m'a ignoré, je t'admire toujours autant ! J'espère que nous pourrons toujours être amies ! Bonne chance avec Jellal (si seulement il sort de prison)._

_Gray. Tu as été comme une frère pour moi, j'ai toujours adoré tes sculptures de glaces même si tu ne me laissais plus les voir. Au passage, dis bien à Juvia que je ne suis pas sa rivale d'amour ! Donc, bonne chance avec elle, si tu arrives à t'avouer tes sentiments !_

_Reby. Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, Reby-chan. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai laissée mon histoire dans la table de mon appartement pour toi ! J'espère que tu la liras. Bonne chance avec Gajeel !;)_

_Lisanna. Maintenant je sais que mes raisons de quitter la guilde ont surtout à faire avec toi. Mais laisse-moi te dire ça, je ne te blâme absolument pas ! Tu es une personne adorable et attentionnée et j'ai envie d'être ton amie, alors ne pense pas que c'est ta faute, d'accord ?_

_Natsu. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à pire que tu es le meilleur partenaire que j'ai jamais eu, même si tu détruisait quasiment tout quand nous allions en mission, tu étais toujours marrant ! Pour te dire la vérité, je t'ai toujours aimé, j'avais prévu de te le dire le jour où Lisanna est revenu, quand nous sommes rentrés d'Edolas, mais je suppose que ça a raté. Mais bon, tu seras toujours mon premier amour Natsu, alors j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour ou l'autre !_

Et le reste de la lettre était à propos des autres membres, alors passons ça.

_De Lucy Heartffilia, ancienne membre de Fairy Tail._

Au moment où Mira finit de lire la lettre, tout le monde pleurait des rivières, Juvia inondait presque la guilde d'eau et de gros nuages noirs apparurent au-dessus de la guilde. Mais le plus blessé par cette lettre restait Natsu. Il serra fermement son poing de tristesse, et s'enfuit de la guilde en courant, essayant de trouver la moindre trace de Lucy.

« NOOOOOON ! Luce, je t'en supplie reviens ! » cria Natsu, impuissant.

* * *

Voilà voilà, le chapitre 3 ! :) J'ai eu du mal au moment de Gémi et Mini qui deviennent Lucy parce que l'auteur n'arrêtait pas d'alterner "il" et "ils" Donc dites moi si vous voyez des erreurs, je corrigerai. Une review anonyme au dernier chapitre, donc je réponds...

FanDeNalu : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! C'est vrai que Natsu n'est pas très malin, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention ce qu'il a fait, hein. Sauf que ça a foiré_. _Ça me rassure que t'ai pas trouvé de fautes quand même, j'ai des amies qui me corrige mais bon...

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Du côté de Lucy**

Après avoir dépensé 500,000 joyaux plus tard, elle avait presque acheté tout les articles du rayon enfant, c'était trop mignon pour pouvoir résister. Lucy se dirige maintenant vers une boutique de magie. Quand elle entra dedans, elle vit beaucoup de matériel magique en tout genre, mais aucun n'attira son regard. Quand elle s'approcha d'une étagère pour voir son contenu, elle vit un tout petit sac à main qui attira son attention. Je veux dire, qui ne serait pas intéressé par un petit sac à main magique ? Alors Lucy prit le sac et alla au comptoir pour trouver le propriétaire de la boutique.

« Um, excusez-moi ! » dit Lucy en regardant le vieil homme.

« Oui ? » fit-il en la regardant.

« Je suis curieuse, pourquoi y-a-t-il un mini-sac à main dans cette boutique ? » demanda la blonde en montrant le sac.

« Oh, ce sac est appelé ''fond sans fin'', c'est un sac qui ne finit jamais, qu'importe ce que vous y mettez dedans, vous pouvez y ranger des objets à l'infini, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est dire le nom de l'objet que vous désirez dans le sac et mettre votre main dedans, et l'objet en question apparaîtra dans votre main. Et vu que vous avez énormément de sac, je suppose que vous le voulez ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Yup ! Je le veux, mais combien coûte-t-il ? » dit Lucy.

« Eh bien, à l'origine il vaut 30,000 joyaux mais je pense que je vais vous le laisser pour 10,000 joyaux » dit le vieil homme en souriant.

« Wah, merci, Oji-chan ! » s'exclama une Lucy souriante.

« Et, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas des clés stellaires, non ? » demanda la blonde.

« Si j'en ai, elles sont dans l'arrière boutique, laissez moi juste aller les chercher »fit le vieil homme en se rendant la pièce de stockage.

Après que Lucy ai finit de ranger ses affaires dans son nouveau sac, le vieil homme revenit en portant une petite boîte.

« Voilà pour toi, petite fille » dit le vendeur en ouvrant la boîte sur le comptoir.

Lucy étonné de voir le nombre de voir combien de cartes d'argent il y avait, avec des images et leurs noms. Il y avait :

Forme Nom

Coeur Youko

Pique Yukiko

Trèfle Rin

Diamant Masaru

Fleur Reika

Lune Jin

Soleil Yoko

Ange Kazumi

Démon Shigeru

Cupidon Mayumi

X Alice

Étoile Alice

« Elles sont super mais j'ai demandé des clés, pas des cartes » dit Lucy.

« Oh, ce sont comme des clés mais sous formes de cartes, seule la magie des constellationistes permet de les invoquer ! » répondit le vieil homme.

« Hmm, comment elles fonctionnent ? » demanda la blonde.

« Tu dois juste dire, ouvre-toi, jeu du quelque chose, rajoute son nom et c'est bon l'esprit apparaît. Voici les informations sur les cartes » dit l'homme en lui tendant un papier.

« Woah, combien elles coûtent ? » demanda Lucy en prenant le papier.

« C'est 50,000 joyaux, et avec le sac cela fait un total de 60,000 joyaux »

Lucy lui donna l'argent, et calcula qu'il lui restait donc 440,000 joyaux, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand le vieil homme lança :

« Oh, et sois prudente à propos des cartes du X et de l'Étoile ! Elles ne doivent jamais être ouverte en même temps ! »

Lucy se demanda juste pourquoi. Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste, et ne vit donc pas le vieil homme se transformer en un jeune homme avec des oreilles de chat et une queue. Il eu un sourique narquois et diabolique.

Carte du Cœur, Youko :

Genre : fille

Apparence : Elle a des cheveux roses tirées en 2 couettes, elle porte une robe rouge et noire.

Arme : Un énorme marteau qui peut faire apparaître et disparaître des choses.

Personnalité : Aime les choses mignonnes, elle est naturellement joyeuse.

Carte du Pique, Yukiko

Genre : fille

Apparence : Elle a des cheveux bleus tirés en deux couettes comme sa sœur jumelle Youko. Elle porte d'ailleurs la même robe.

Arme : Un énorme marteau qui peut trouver où se trouvent les gens et tirer des lasers.

Personnalité : Aime les choses effrayantes, elle est plutôt calme et silencieuse.

Carte du Trèfle, Rin :

Genre : fille

Arme : Peut contrôler les gens.

Personnalité : Peut sembler mignonne mais est très meurtrière, aime jouer avec les gens.

Carte de la Fleur, Reika :

Genre : fille

Arme : Peut contrôler les plantes.

Personnalité : Aime parler aux plantes, peut se montrer très effrayante si quelqu'un s'en prend aux plantes ou à son maître.

Carte de la Lune, Jin :

Genre : garçon

Arme : Peut stopper le temps.

Personnalité : Est très mystérieux, peut se montrer très silencieux.

Carte du Soleil, Yoko

Genre : fille

Arme : Peut voir le futur

Personnalité : Elle est bienfaisante et sourit tout le temps.

Carte de l'Ange, Kazumi :

Genre : fille

Arme : A le pouvoir de soigner les gens, et se débrouille bien avec la magie du vent.

Personnalité : Elle est douce et bienfaisante, elle aime tout ce qui est mignon. Elle est aussi très pleurnicheuse.

Carte du Démon, Shigeru :  
  
Genre : fille

Arme : A le pouvoir d'amener la malchance et peut transformer la vie de quelqu'un en un véritable enfer.

Personnalité : Aime jouer des tours, très sournoise, et est un garçon manqué.

Carte du X, Alice :

Genre : fille

Arme : Peut rendre des choses invisibles, a un autre pouvoir inconnu.

Personnalité : Inconnu.

Carte de l'Étoile, Alice :

Genre : fille

Arme : inconnu

Personnalité : Bienfaisante, généreuse et attentionnée, adore s'amuser.

**Très important : Vous ne devez jamais faire appel à la carte du X et de l'Étoile en même temps. Si elles portent le même nom, c'est parce qu'elles sont jumelles. Le X est la « mauvaise » jumelle et l'Étoile est la « bonne » jumelle.**

« Heh bien, je ferais mieux d'être prudente ! » songea Lucy.

« Bon j'ai finit de ranger mes affaires, je devrais peut-être aller dans mon ancienne maison... » dit Lucy.

« Mais je devrais aussi profiter d'être ici pour m'entraîner. Ouais, je devrais, je deviendras plus forte, et peut-être même plus qu'Erza ! » Elle sourit à sa propre idée.

Et c'est ainsi que Lucy commença son voyage.

**Du côté de la guilde...**

Tout le monde dans la guilde , et quand je dis tout le monde ça inclut même Gildarts, était déprimés.

« … Je vais chercher Lucy » dit Natsu, se levant enfin et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Natsu, on a cherché partout hier et nous n'avons aucun indice » dit Erza.

« Mais elle n'a pas pu partir bien loin ! » cria Natsu.

« Bandes de mômes ! Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes tristes mais vous devez acceptez le choix de Lucy de quitter la guilde, okay ? Dit le Maître.

« Pas question ! Lucy n'aurait jamais quitté la guilde comme ça ! J'en suis sûre ! Je la ramènerais coûte que coûte ! Cria de nouveau Natsu.

« Natsu ! Tu es celui qui a causé son départ, si tu n'avais pas eu une idée aussi stupide, elle serait toujours là ! Dit Reby en pleurant.

« ... » Natsu était sans voix mais il savait que c'était sa faute, mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ?

« Bon, je vous laisse aller chercher Lucy, mais vous devez prendre une mission avec vous ! » proposa le Maître.

Les visages de tout les membres s'illuminèrent un peu et ils se ruèrent tous sur le tableau des missions, pour que peut-être l'un d'entre eux puisse retrouver Lucy.

**De retour du côté de Lucy...**

Après 5 heures de routes, Lucy était déjà sur le perron de son manoir. Étonnamment, son père avait ce manoir ici depuis toujours, et personne excepté les Heartffilia n'était autorisé. Son père avait un très haut système de sécurité du temps où il était encore riche et où seulement sa famille était autorisé à entrer.

« Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir vivre ici à partir de maintenant » dit Lucy en se rendant dans son ancienne chambre, et y laisse ses affaires.

Après ça, la blonde partit se balader dans le jardin, qui étonnamment était toujours en plutôt bon état. Mais soudainement, elle entendit un cri provenant dans la forêt. Poussés par sa curiosité, Lucy couru vers la source de ce cri. Quand enfin elle y parvenit, elle vit quelque chose de très très très très très surprenant.

« NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! » cria Lucy, sous le choc.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 4 ! Pas le plus "fourni" je dirais, mais c'est le début et faut passer par là ! :) A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Lucy a pu voir de si surprenant ? Le Maître est vicieux, il veut juste qu'ils travaillent plus en fait xD  
Comme d'hab', si vous voyez des grosses fautes ou des incohérences vous me le dites, hein. Le but c'est que je m'améliore.

Amaikisu : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?! Et plus important encore, vous êtes pas censés être disparus ?! » cria Lucy en les pointant du doigt.

« Et qui es tu, toi ? » demanda celui avec la peau blanche.

« Je suis Lucy Heartffilia, la propriétaire de ce manoir ! » répondit la blonde.

« Lucy... Lucy oujo-sama ?! » cria celui avec la peau rouge.

« He he, cette crevette n'a pas du tout grandi depuis, he, comment es-tu devenu un chat ? » demanda celui à la peau noire.

« Qui êtes vous de toute manière ? Et puis les _dragons_ ne sont-ils pas censés être tous disparus ? Pourquoi êtes vous entrain de jouer à la dînette dans ma forêt ?! » fit Lucy en regardant les dragons qui prenaient le thé avec des ours en peluche.

« T-tais toi, c'est Grandiné qui nous a forcé.. » marmonna le noir.

« Attend, t'as dis Grandiné ? Comme dans le dragon qui a élevé Wendy ? » demanda la blonde.

« Yup ! D'ailleurs, comment va mon adorable Wendy ? » dit Grandiné.

« Euh, elle va bien... donc je suppose que le dragon noir c'est Metalicana et le rouge c'est Ignir, pas vrai ? » lança Lucy aux dragons.

« Correct. Maintenant dis nous comment tu es devenu une fille-chat ? Fit Ignir.

« Eh bien, un chat m'a griffé et plus tard cette nuit-là, je me suis transformé en.. ça »

« Une griffure de chat ?... tu es allé au Royaume des Potions et tu as oublié de mettre du parfum de preuve potion n'est-ce pas ? » dit Grandiné.

« Ehhhh... je suppose que c'est ça... » fit Lucy en tirant la langue et en se frottant la tête.

« Baka » lâcha Metalicana tandis que les autres dragons avaient l'air comme blasés devant son idiotie.

« Mais regardez comme je suis mignonne ! » fit Lucy en tournant sur elle-même.

« Ouais, tu marques un point. Alors, pourquoi es tu là ? » demanda Grandiné.

« Eh bien... » Et Lucy commença à leur raconter tout ce qui c'était passé avec un petit air triste.

« Ce gosse à tête brûlé ! Comment a-t-il osé ignorer Lucy oujo-sama ?! » s'exclama un Ignir en colère.

« Gihi ! Mon petit Gajeel a fait la bonne chose ! » fit Metalicana qui souriait narquoisement.

« Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous fichez dans cette forêt ! » dit Lucy.

« Eh bien, nous avons fait de cette forêt notre cachette à dragons » lui répondit Ignir.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la blonde, interloquée.

« Ta mère était celle qui s'est occupée de nous quand nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde pour créer des dragons slayers. Alors nous avons fait d'elle la Reine des Dragons » il eu un sourire nostalgique en y pensant.

« Mais quand elle est décédée, nous avions prévu de te prendre avec nous pour faire de toi une dragon slayer. Seulement, ton père t'enfermait toujours dans le manoir, alors nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que de te surveiller de loin. » finit Grandiné.

« Alors laissez moi résumer, vos avez abandonner vos enfants juste pour venir me surveiller ? » demanda une blonde incrédule.

« Ouaip ! Mais ne t'énerve pas, ils avaient tous une bonne vie, et nous avions finis de leur enseigner notre savoir. Nous étions censés retourner dans notre monde à la fin de leur apprentissage de toute manière. » fit le dragon d'acier.

« Bon et bien, vous voulez m'entraînez maintenant ou vous préférez continuer à jouer à la dînette ? » demanda Lucy.

« Là, tout de suite, n'importe quoi serait mieux que de jouer à ça ! » dit Ignir.

« Hey ! » cria Grandiné.

« Dis, tu a obtenu de nouvelles clés stellaires, non ? » fit Ignir.

« Oui, mais ce sont des cartes ! »

« Alors prend le temps d'aller t'amuser avec tes nouveaux esprits ! » lui conseilla le dragon céleste.

« Hey ! Je préfère t'entraîner maintenant moi ! » cria Metalicana.

« Baka ! Laisse la gamine s'amuser un peu ! » cria Ignir en lui frappant la tête.

« Ouch ! Ça fait mal ! Cerveau carbonisé ! » cria Metalicana.

« Ah oui ? Peau de fer ! » répliqua Ignir.

« Tête brûlée ! »

« Bouffeur de ferrailles ! »

« Vous êtes entrain de vous battre ?! » intervint Grandiné.

« Non madame ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

« Bon. Maintenant Lucy, tu peux aller jouer avec tes esprits pendant que nous continuons notre petit goûter ! »

« NOOOON ! Lucy ne t'en va pas ! » crièrent les deux dragons mâles.

« Bye ! Bye ! » lança Lucy en rentrant chez ellee.

« NON ! Comme tu es cruel, oujo-sama ! »

**Du côté de Lucy**

« Bon, quelle carte je devrais utiliser en premier ? » s'interrogea Lucy en regardant ses cartes.

« Pourquoi pas celle-là ? Ouvre-toi, Jeu du Cœur ! Viens à moi, Youko ! » cria la blonde en lançant la carte correspondante dans les airs.

« Salut ! Tu dois être ma nouvelle maîtresse ! » s'exclama Youko.

« T'es trop chou, Youko-chan ! » fit Lucy.

« Bien sur ! Essaie d'invoquer ma sœur, Yukiko ! »

« Ok ! A la prochaine alors ! » dit la blonde.

« Hai ! » fit l'esprit en s'en allant.

« Ouvre-toi, Jeu du Pique ! Viens à moi, Yukiko ! » lança cette fois Lucy.

« Princesse » fit Yukiko en s'inclinant, un peu comme Virgo.

« Hm, tu peux m'appeler Lucy tu sais ! »

« Très bien, Lucy-sama. » répondit l'esprit du Pique.

Après ça, Lucy invoqua tous ses esprits un à un pour se présenter. Il ne lui restait plus que deux cartes, les Alice, la carte du X et de l'Étoile.

« Maintenant c'est la carte de l'Étoile ! Ouvre-toi, Jeu de l'Étoile ! Viens à moi, Alice ! »

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda l'esprit en souriant.

« Je suis Lucy, ta nouvelle maîtresse ! » se présenta la blonde.

« Oh, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Puis-je rentrer chez moi maintenant ? »

« Oh oui, mais dis moi, pourquoi je ne peux pas t'invoquer toi et ta sœur en même temps ? »

« Parce que quand deux parfaits opposés se retrouve au même endroit en même temps, cela provoque la destruction de la planète » répondit simplement Alice.

« Oh, très bien. Tu peux y aller maintenant ! » dit Lucy.

« Merci ! A plus tard ! »

« Maintenant, c'est au tour du X ! Ouvre-toi, Jeu du X ! Viens à moi, Alice ! » cria Lucy.

« Oh, tu as eu le courage de m'invoquer à ce que je vois.. » fit l'Esprit du X avec un rictus diabolique.

« Huh ? » fit la blonde.

« Ne savais-tu pas ? Si tu m'invoque moi, la carte maudite, tu deviens possédée » explique Alice.

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Lucy, apeurée.

« Hm, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te contrôlerais pas, du moins pas aujourd'hui ! » fit Alice en disparaissant, sans même l'autorisation de sa maîtresse.

Note à moi-même, n'invoquer X Alice qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ! Songea la blonde.

* * *

Voilaaa, le chapitre 5 ! Je ne publie pas de chez moi aujourd'hui, donc j'essaie de faire vite ! Je répondrais aux reviews anonymes plus tard. Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas !  
Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

« … BOUT ! DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! MAIS LEVE-TOI BON SANG ! » cria Metalicana en poussant Lucy hors de son lit.

« Argh ! Ça fait mal, stupide dragon ! » cria la blonde en se tenant la tête.

« Désolé, mais il se trouve qu'une certaine oujo-sama était trop têtu pour se lever et aller s'entraîner ! » fit le dragon d'acier.

« S'entraîner ?... Mais il est 6 heures du mat' ! » s'exclame Lucy en regardant son nouveau réveil.

« Eh bien, il faut commencer de bonne heure ! Alors tu peux continuer à dormir et rester faible ou bien devenir plus forte EN TE LEVANT ! » la gronda Metalicana.

« Je ne suis pas faible » répliqua Lucy. « Je vais vous montrer à quel point je suis forte ! »

« Oi ! Tu veux t'entraîner en pyjama ? »

« … EEK ! » cria Lucy en courant dans la salle de bain.

« Bon, quand tu auras fini, rejoins-nous dans le jardin ! » cria Metalicana en s'en allant.

Après que Lucy se soit habillée et ai fait d'autres choses, elle sortit dans le jardin, comme le lui avait demandé Metalicana. Elle vu Grandiné, et plein d'autres dragons qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'était plutôt impressionnant de voir toutes ces énormes créatures rassemblés ici.

« Salut Grandiné ! Qui sont tous ces dragons ? » demanda Lucy.

« Salut, Lucy oujo-sama ! Tous ces dragons t'entraînerons avec moi ! » répondit-elle.

Ils se présentèrent tous, tour à tour.

« Je suis Twilight, le dragon céleste. » commença le dragon violet.

« Je suis Flora, le dragon de la nature » dit un dragon vert.

« Moi c'est Struck ! Je suis le dragon de la bonne lumière ! » dit le jaune fièrement.

« Je m'appelle Jun, je suis le dragon de l'eau ! » s'exclama un bleu.

« Je suis Lola, le dragon des sons ! » rajouta un blanc.

Après des tas et des tas de dragons plus tard, le dernier se présenta, un immense dragon noir.

« Je suis Acnologia, le dragon de la destruction » dit-il.

« Salut, Ac-chan ! J'adore ta couleur, elle brille tellement au soleil ! » sourit Lucy.

« Ac-chan... ? Répéta Acnologia, en poker face.

« Voilà, on t'a présenté tout le monde, maintenant au boulot, oujo-sama ! » dit Grandiné.

« Aye ! »

**Avançons dans le temps de 10 mois...  
**  
« Ac-chan ! » cria Lucy en courant vers lui. Avec le temps, Lucy et Acnologia étaient devenus très proche. C'était le dragon préféré de la blonde. Malgré le temps qui avait passé, Lucy n'avait absolument pas grandi d'un pouce.

« Désolé Lucy, j'ai quelque chose à faire ! » dit le dragon noir en s'envolant vers l'île Tenro, là où se trouvait les membres de Fairy Tail, ce que Lucy ignorait.

« Ac-chan ? » dit Lucy, confuse.

**De 3 mois cette fois...**

Quand Acnologia a quitté Lucy pour rejoindre Zeref, il est revenu sérieusement blessé. Tout le monde était choqué et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour revenir dans cet état, mais il refusa de le dire à qui que ce soit. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de le soigner sans poser de questions.

Même si Lucy n'avait pas du tout grandi, elle était devenu beaucoup plus forte, et était maintenant une dragon slayer élémental. Elle était devenu très proche aussi des ses nouveaux esprits, excepté X Alice qu'elle n'avait plus jamais invoqué. Même si elle avait des tas de cartes, elle n'oublia jamais ses clés, donc tout le monde étaient content.

« Hurlement du dragon de la nature ! » cria Lucy en poussant un hurlement vert couverts de pétales et de vignes.

« Félicitation, Lucy-sama ! Tu l'a très bien réussi ! » la félicita Flora en souriant tristement.

« Eh ? Pourquoi ce regard triste ? Vous n'êtes pas censés être heureux ? » dit Lucy.

« Et bien, maintenant que tu as appris tout ce que tu avais à savoir, c'est l'heure pour toi de partir »lui explique Grandiné.

« Partir où ? » demanda la blonde, confuse.

« Tu dois aller et faire ta vie ! Tu ne peux rester vivre dans ce manoir toute ta vie » dit Ignir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » dit Lucy.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons là quand tu auras besoin de nous » dit Acnologia.

« Alors je suppose que cette pile de sac là-bas est la mienne ? »

« Yup, nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver ton sac Sans Fond. » lui dit Twilight.

« J'ai compris ! Je dois aller et faire ma vie ! Je pense que je vais partir maintenant. Je ne pleurerais pas, parce que je sais que je vous reverrais ! Dit-elle en mettant ses sacs dans son sac Sans Fond.

« Bye Minna ! Ouvre toi, Jeu de la Lune ! Viens à moi, Jin ! » cria Lucy en sortant la carte.

« Bye Lucy-sama ! » crièrent tous les dragons en chœur.

« Oui, princesse ? » demanda Jin.

« Pourquoi tu me téléporter dans un endroit sympa, n'importe où à Fiore ? »

« Bien sur princesse. » répondit l'esprit de la Lune en les téléportant dans une ville à l'opposé de Magnolia.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?... Je devrais me chercher une maison d'abord »

Lucy se balada dans la ville en cherchant une maison pas trop chère. Après quelques heures, elle trouva une jolie petite maison à l'air un peu ancienne. Le loyer était seulement de 70,000 joyaux, comme son ancien appartement à Magnolia. Elle la prit immédiatement et y rentra pour déposer ses affaires.

Quand elle eut fait ça, elle se dirigea vers un magasin, quand elle se heurta à quelqu'un.

« Ouch ! »

* * *

Voilà voilà, le chapitre 6. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai toujours une flemme monumental de répondre aux reviews, mais sachez que je les ai vus et que je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
Alors, à votre avis, qui donc Lucy a-t-elle pu heurtée ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ! ;)  
Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

« Hey, regarde où tu marche, gamine ! Cria une voix ennuyée.

« Qui est-ce que tu appelle gamine, tête de bourdon ! » cria Lucy au blond face à elle en se levant.

« Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça ?! Au moins moi je ne me déguise pas en fille chat ! »cria Sting. (ndlt : Oh oui, Sting enfin *o*)

« Je ne me déguise pas ! Qui es-tu de toute manière ? » demanda Lucy.

« He he, je suis Sting Eucliffe, le super dragon blanc ! » dit Sting fièrement mais d'une manière complètement stupide.

« Arrête de vanter, Stingy Bee ! » dit Lucy.

« Je le peux et je le ferais ! Qui es-tu de toute manière ? » demanda Sting.

« Pourquoi je devrais dire mon nom à un Stingy Bee comme toi ? » fit Lucy.

« Hey ! Je t'ai dit mon nom alors dis le tien ! Espèce de gamine ingrate ! » la gronda Sting.

« Hm, je ne respecte pas les Stingy Bee comme toi ! » fit Lucy en s'en allant.

« Hey ! Reviens-ici ! » cria Sting en essayant d'attraper la petite blonde.

« He he, attrape moi si tu peux » fit Lucy en se mettant à courir plus vite.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ! » fit le blond en courant plus vite lui aussi.

Ils coururent à travers toute la ville, jusqu'à ce que Lucy couru le long d'un chemin menant à une colline, et entra dans une guilde qui portait le nom de Sabertooth.

Quand elle y rentra en courant, tout les membres de cette guilde la regardèrent tandis que Sting rentrait en courant lui aussi, toujours entrain de poursuivre Lucy, et aucun des deux ne se rendirent d'où ils se trouvaient.

« Reviens-ici ! Espèce de gamine chat ! Hurlement du dragon blanc ! Cria Sting en utilisant sa magie pour toucher Lucy, mais elle se contenta de manger son hurlement.

« Quoi ?! » cria Sting, sous le choc.

« He he ! Surprise ! Surprise ! Hurlement du dragon d'eau ! » cria Lucy en utilisant sa magie pour répondre à l'attaque du blond.

« Ah ! » fit Sting en esquivant de justesse le hurlement.

« Ha ha ! Tu ne peux toujours pas m'attraper ! » rigola Lucy comme une vraie gamine, tandis qu'elle entrait dans le bureau du Maître.

Lucy agissait comme une véritable enfant car elle estimait que, ayant la forme d'un enfant, elle pouvait se comporter comme tel, et ne sera sérieuse que quand quelque chose de grave ou d'important arrivera.

« QUI ES-TU ? » dit le Maître, surpris qu'un chat entre soudainement dans son bureau.

« Ha ha ! Stingy Bee est une limace car il ne peut même pas m'attraper ! » ria la petite blonde en se cachant derrière la chaise du maître.

« Je vais t'attraper, sale petite gamine neko ! Cria Sting en entrant à son tour dans le bureau du Maître et en continuant à poursuivre la fillette.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas remarqués l'aura sombre qui entourait le Maître.

« QU'EST-CE QUE DES GAMINS COMME VOUS FONT DANS MON BUREAU ! ARRETEZ DE JOUER PARTOUT ET SOYEZ SERIEUX OU JE FERAIS DE VOTRE VIE UN ENFER ! » hurla le Maître, son cri était si fort qui a du être entendu jusqu'au pôle Nord.

Lucy et Sting s'arrêtèrent, et se retournèrent lentement vers Gemma.

« Euh... Salut ? » tenta Sting.

« ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! » cria-t-il en pointant les chaises.

« Aye ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur en s'asseyant.

« Dis-moi, qui est cette fille chat et pourquoi essayais-tu de l'attraper ? » demanda le Maître à Sting.

« Je la pourchassais parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu me donner son nom » répondit Sting.

« Juste pour ça ?! Tu m'as interrompu dans mon travail juste parce qu'elle ne t'a pas donné son nom ?! » le gronda le Maître.

« Désolé.. » marmonna Sting en allant au coin.

« Bon sang, maintenant dis-moi qui tu es ! » dit Gemma à Lucy.

« … Maman me dit toujours de ne pas parler aux étrangers » rétorqua la petite blonde.

Une veine apparut sur le front du Maître. « DIS MOI JUSTE QUI TU ES PUTAIN « ! » cria-t-il.

Lucy sourit et lui répondit « He he, j'aime bien votre personnalité, vous avez dit « putain » devant un enfant. Je vais vous le dire. Mon nom est Lucinda Heart, et je peux et je rejoindrais votre guilde. »

« Hm, je t'aime bien gamine. Très bien, tu peux nous rejoindre mais si tu es faible ou que tu nous encombre, tu seras expulsée et publiquement humiliée » lui dit Gemma.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis ici seulement pour faire de sa vie un enfer, et peut-être la votre aussi ! » sourit la blonde en pointant Sting du doigt.

« Eh bien bonne chance. Où veux-tu ta marque ?

« Sur ma main gauche, en doré » lui dit Lucy en lui tendant sa main, puisque sa main droite avait toujours la marque de Fairy Tail.

Le Maître lui tamponna la main. Il grimaça et dit « Bienvenue à Sabertooth, Lucinda Heart ! »

« … Et en quoi c'est une fin heureuse pour moi ça ? » se plaignit Sting en pleurant façon animé. 

* * *

Voili voilou, le chapitre 7 ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup aux reviewers, ça me fait toujours plaisir, mais en ce moment je ne suis pas souvent sur l'ordinateur alors je ne trouve pas toujours le temps de répondre ! Alors, à plusieurs reprise Lucy appelle Sting "Stingy Bee". Grosse colle à ce moment là parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment le traduire, alors j'ai préférée laisser comme ça, mais si vous avez une traduction à me proposer je le modifierai. Quand je dit "tête de bourdon", en fait littéralement elle le traite seulement de bourdon, mais ça sonnait trop bizarre ^^  
Dimanche je ne pourrais pas poster par contre, parce que je pense pas pouvoir du bateau ( J'étais pas chez moi, je rentre de Corse dimanche ).  
Je verrais si je peux le poster un autre jour pour me rattraper mais bon :/ (Et non, je ne le posterais pas à l'avance ! :p)  
Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire si avez aimé ou détesté !  
Bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous ! 


End file.
